Allegra Toren
For Use In: Pre-Main Timeline RPs, NSW was captured or killed in Dumai's Wells RP. Name: '''Allegra Toren '''Age: about 180 years old Appearance: Light brown hair (slightly threaded with white) that she always wears in ringlets. Grey-blue eyes, round face and girlish, soft features. The only disconcerting thing about her is her eyes - her gaze is very piercing and hard. She is about 5"4ft tall, normal posture. Other: affinity for Fire = Character History = Allegra is a sister of the Red Ajah, who has spent most of her days since her raising out in the world, building an Eyes and Ears network for the Reds that can alert them to rumours or reports about channeling men. In her time, she has been involved with many gentlings and it has made her detached and cold inside, over the years. She's mostly on her own and tends to keep her own council about things she experiences and sees around her. Allegra is the oldest child of a merchant prince in Far Madding. While on a business trip to Caemlyn with their father, Allegra and her one year younger sister Myrna thought it would be cool to check in with an Aes Sedai (who happened to stay over at the same Inn as they did) to see whether they could channel. The Sedai tested them and found Allegra to test positive. Allegra barely had time to say her sister, her younger brother and her parents farewell before the Sedai took her to Tar Valon to be enrolled in the Book of Novices. As a novice she was very outgoing and indulged in pranks and parties and hanging out with her friends. From the beginning she was attracted by the Red Ajah, because she felt that their duty to save the world from a Second Breaking was a sacred one. She spent ten years as a novice, entering the arches at the age of 26. Her Arches changed her forever. She never speaks of it, but the things she has seen and done in her Arches made her say her relatively careless childhood goodbye forever and steeled her for what she perceives to be a horrible future. This makes her grim, negative and often cynical. She holds her duty in high regard and has little patience with people who dally about and don't do what they are supposed to do. Her experience in her Arches steeled her resolve to become Aes Sedai so she studied harder and didn't spend time pranking anymore and alienated herself from her friends. She solely dedicated herself to her studies and was raised to Aes Sedai within six years. There was no question which Ajah she would join: the Red Ajah. In the matter of the Dragon Reborn she is certain that the DR should be reigned in and guided by the Hall of the Tower. One would wonder if this is to steer away from some horrible future she has foreseen in her Arches? Perhaps - but one thing remains: male channelers are not to be trusted and it is Allegra's duty to make sure that this one, if he *has* to channel, will be steered by woman who know what it is like to have both political power and the One Power at your fingertips. And if he doesn't want to come, she intends to *drag* him back to Tar Valon. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios